


Milkshake

by thenthekneehits



Series: Tiny Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenthekneehits/pseuds/thenthekneehits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link takes bo out for a milkshake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [GMMore #768](https://youtu.be/PlV7aUFDvzU?t=445), where Rhett & Link are confused about bo's and beau's.

Link leaned forward over his desk, catching Rhett's attention. "You wanna grab a milkshake, bo?"

"Yeah, sure, bo."

"Then get up, bo," Link prompted as he did so himself.

"Can you just bring me one, bo?"

"No, bo."

Rhett scraped his chair back and stood up. "Why milkshake?" he asked. "Soon as you said it, though, I realized I was craving one, man."

"Bo. Just felt like one."

"Vanilla?"

Link drawled, "Yes."

"Chocolate's the thing," Rhett argued, following his friend out the door.

Link drove them to a diner that Rhett had never been to before. "Good yelp reviews," Link explained. "For milkshakes specifically."

The place was fairly empty, the time of day somewhat strange, and that spacious effect was enhanced by the white decor. They sat in a booth, on the same side, Link on the outer edge. A waitress came up to them in no time, and while Rhett was busy trying to figure out whether an artsy photo on the far wall was of a whale or a dolphin or like a mountain or something, Link proclaimed, "Large double chocolate-vanilla milkshake to share."

Rhett spun his head around and tried to catch his friend's eye, but Link was still looking at the waitress and smiling wide.

"Would you like wafers or chocolate chip cookies on top?" the waitress asked.

"Cookies, duh," Link said, with a familiar hint of sarcasm in the last word. He turned to Rhett. "Or whatcha think, bo?"

"Cookies," Rhett mumbled, mouth stuck in a position of just slight openness, the orifice not budging one way or the other. He was also not one to start a confrontation in public.

"My bo's feelin' a lil' off today," Link told the waitress with his incessant smile.

The waitress thanked them and headed to the back.

"Why did you order to share?" Rhett hissed.

"Shh. 'M testing something," Link deflected.

Rhett willed his eyes sufficiently ticked off, so Link continued, "I wanna see if she thinks I'm calling you B-E-A-U."

Rhett rubbed his forehead. "This is LA, Link. You just ordered a milkshake to share. Of course she'll think that's what you're saying."

"Yes. Exactly," Link said, his smile full of teeth.

"Uhh," Rhett replied, tone incredulous.

Link _winked_ at him, so he barked, "Don't wink at me." His friend just rolled his eyes in reply.

Now that Rhett thought about it, Link was wearing pink, too. Not that that meant anything. He looked nice in pink, he'd been told so before. Not by Rhett; by others. Rhett did agree, though. Soft light pink was a nice contrast for his dark hair, and then again fit like parts of a palette with his equally light blue eyes. He looked like a 50's milkshake bar, one of those pastel themed ones.

Maybe that's why Rhett had felt like a milkshake. His brain had been subconsciously exposed to the idea of it all day. Could Link have planned it? Rhett narrowed his eyes, but his friend's goofy grin never faltered. No, he couldn't have. He had no idea he looked like a milkshake bar. He never had any idea what he looked like.

The milkshake came. It was enormous, as one might guess from the words "large double" in its title; a tall glass of swirls of white and brown, topped with two straight, sky blue straws. The waitress gave them a genuine smile and a nod.

Rhett sighed, then turned his eyes to Link's, conveying that he was being serious before asking, "Why do you want a waitress to think that we're dating?"

Link let his mouth relax, showing the line that was essentially a frown, despite it being the man's resting face.

He was designed to always smile.

"It's twenty-fifteen," Link breathed, more at the table than anything, because that's where he was facing. "Not 1950. Or...1995. It's LA. Not a small town in North Carolina. We live in Los Angeles. We get two blue straws and not a single look."

"What're ya saying?"

"We're 37, Rhett. Heck, you're 38 next month. Let's stop. Please."

**Author's Note:**

> [the post on tumblr](http://thenthekneehits.tumblr.com/post/130149207801/i-wrote-a-drabble-cause-i-got-feels-from-the)


End file.
